DCIS
by Spyro-Fanatic
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are in an elite police force called DCIS, and they must find a killer before he wipes out the whole squad. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING, OR QUIT WHILE I'M AHEAD.

She tried to run away, but the killer was right behind her. She ran into the kitchen and locked the door but the killer broke it down with ease. "No! Get away! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The killer had pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger. Ember was dead.

The next morning Jenna woke up and realized she was late for her meet ing with Ember. She jumped up and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt and ran off to find the restaurant. After about 30 minutes sitting at the table Jenna started to get worried, it wasn't like Ember to be late. She waited a little longer before deciding to check at Embers house. Upon her arrival she noticed the door wasn't locked so she just walked in. Jenna noticed a stain on the floor and figured it was just wine. When she came to the kitchen she saw the door broken down and ran in to find Ember dead, A bullet hole in her forehead. Jenna broke down and cried at the site of her dead best friend.

Once Jenna calmed down she decided to call someone she knew could help her. The DCIS.


	2. A little bit of story

The very next morning, Spyro was awakened by his phone. When he picked he heard his boss. The director explained what had happened last night and it almost reduced Spyro to tears. He couldn't understand why someone would do this. He grabbed his DCIS jacket and his standard issue 9mm pistol and ran out the door heading straight for the DCIS HQ.

Soon after Cynder received the same call, she was a little annoyed by the early morning call, until she was told of the murder. Once she hung up, she ran directly up into her bedroom, pulled on a jacket, and grabbed her pistol. When she came in Ignitus was briefing everyone on the situation. She took a seat in between Spyro and Flame and began listening.

"Last night, at approximately 9 o'-clock a member of our service was murdered was in her home, she was found early this morning by her best friend Jenna."

"Do we have any leads at this time?"

"Not yet, Flame, but I assure you, none of you will be left in the dark when we do."

"So Spyro, did you sleep well last night?" Cynder inquired.

"Ya, I guess."

"Well you better not be too tired for dinner tonight, you were going to take me somewhere," 'oh no' thought Spyro, 'I completely forgot about the date.

"Don't worry, I'll be awake and ready to take you,"

"Do you remember where?"

"Uh, um, well, no sorry," Spyro replied.

"That's ok I understand, as long as you take me somewhere nice"

"Okay."

It was about 5 o'-clock when they got to Embers house, and the others were already pulling their forensics kits out and searching. "Spyro, I don't think it was suicide" Flame said.

"Really!!?, what was your first hint!?" Spyro asked sarcastically

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Come on, let's go see what they've got so far." They walked in and asked one of the other officers what they found.

"The doors were busted open by Ember herself sir, so we can't trace him that way."

"What did I tell you about calling me sir?"

"Sorry si-, I mean Spyro"

"Better, what else did you find?"

"Well, we found DNA from 4 different identifiable sources on that knife."

"Who?"

"Well, uh, Cynder, Ember Flame and you."

"What!?"

"Well, there is another set, but we can't identify it at this time."

"Then give it to our forensics specialist!"

"She's dead" he points to Ember.

"This person, or dragon, decided to go after the one that could trace him, or her, the easiest."

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"So then we're S.O.L. until we get a new forensics specialist?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Spyro turned around and left.

"Let's go"

"Alright" Cynder answered. They walked for almost 30 minutes until they came upon the restaurant. They walked in and took a seat.

"Are ready sir?"

"Ya, I'll take the t-bone and some water please."

"And how about you madam?"

"I'll just have a salad."

"Okay, it will be ready in approximately, a half of an hour."

"Thank you."

"Spyro, I think I should quit the DCIS"

"But why Cynder?"

"Well, lately the others have been treating me odd, it's like they see something about me that I don't even know."

"Don't worry Cynder, nothings going to happen."

"But Spyro, I think one of them wants me dead."

"Even if that was true, I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you."

"I'll stay with them for 3 more weeks, them I'm out."

"If it'll make you happy." The rest of the time was mostly quiet, and even on their walk home no-one spoke. It was only the next morning and they already had another murder.


	3. A little more story

The next morning, the same routine took place at Cynder's home; she woke up, took a shower, and armed herself. She didn't have to go to work that day so she decided to take a walk around town. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She was sitting at a café when her phone rang, "Cynder, it's Spyro, Flame is dead," She couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally when someone is dead, they aren't breathing, their heart isn't beating, and they are all around just not alive anymore."

"I know what death is, I meant how did it happen?"

"I'm not sure, but you should come check it out."

"Alright, I'll be there." She stood up and ran to Flame's house. When she got there Spyro was sitting on the porch waiting for her. "Cynder, you might want to look at this" he pulled out a small sheet of paper. She picked it up and read it out loud "Dear DCIS, I suppose you didn't find the last note I left, or his death probably would have stalled slightly, no matter, I have found my next target, she is the black dragon, and her death will be very soon. Sincerely, John Doe."

"What do we do?"

"We'll just have to keep close watch on you, and keep someone near you at all times."

"No. If we do that, he'll kill them to get to me, and I could live with myself if that happened."

"Then we are just going to sit and wait for you to get killed?"

"If it keeps others alive." She turned around and left. She was jogging around when she heard someone call her name. "Hello?" no answer, so she continued with her jog. She was very on edge the next few days, and always turned her head around when ever she heard even a pebble drop. She finally went back to work, and received the same treatment from the other officers.

"Cynder!"

"Woaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed.

"Cynder, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge after reading that note."

"Okay, well, we have a suspect."

"Really? Who?"

"We don't have a name, but we have a photo id."

"May I see it?"

"Sure." He pulls a picture out of a notebook.

"I've seen this guy before, he was at the café with me."

"Well, he's our main suspect at this time."

"He seemed so nice."

"It's the nice ones you have to watch out for."

"Alright, I'll be more careful around him."

"Thank you." Cynder walked over to her desk and started working.


End file.
